Permainan Petak Umpet Terakhir
by Razux
Summary: "Jika saja aku tahu ini akan terjadi, maka aku tidak mau bermain petak umpet denganmu saat kita kecil. Karena dengan begitu, kau tidak akan pernah mencintaku dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."
1. Chapter 1

**Permainan Petak Umpet Terakhir**

By : Razux

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana._

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

Waktu kita masih kecil, kita selalu bermain petak umpet. Aku selalu menjadi orang yang bersembunyi dan kau selalu menjadi orang yang mencari. Tidak peduli betapa baiknya aku bersembunyi, kau selalu menemukanku. Kau akan memelukku dari belakang dan mengejutkanku. Tahu'kah kau? Aku menyukainya. Aku suka bermain petak umpet denganmu karena aku menyukai senyum di wajahmu saat kau menemukanku. Aku menyukainya karena kau selalu menemukanku.

**Natsume POV**

Waktu kita masih kecil, kita selalu bermain petak umpet. Aku selalu menjadi orang yang mencari dan kau selalu menjadi orang yang bersembunyi. Tidak peduli betapa baiknya kau bersembunyi, aku selalu menemukanmu. Aku akan memelukmu dari belakang dan mengejutkanmu. Tahu'kah kau? Aku menyukainya. Aku suka bermain petak umpet denganmu karena aku menyukai senyum di wajahmu saat aku menemukanmu. Aku menyukainya karena aku selalu menemukanmu.

**Mikan POV**

Tahu'kah kau apa yang selalu aku pikirkan saat kita bermain petak umpet? Kurasa kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Yang selalu aku pikirkan saat bersembunyi darimu selalu_ "Aku di sini. Aku di sini, tahu? Ku mohon, temukan aku. Aku di sini."_

Lucu bukan? Karena sebagai orang yang bersembunyi, aku seharusnya berharap kau tidak akan pernah menemukanku. Tapi, tidak tahu mengapa, aku selalu ingin ditemukan olehmu, hanya olehmu seorang saja.

**Natsume POV**

Tahu'kah kau apa yang selalu aku pikirkan saat kita bermain petak umpet? Kurasa kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Yang selalu aku pikirkan saat mencarimu selalu _"Kau ada di sana. Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Aku akan menemukanmu, Kau ada di sana."_

Lucu bukan? Karena sebagai orang yang mencari, Aku selalu tahu bahwa aku akan menemukanmu. Aku selalu ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa menemukanmu.

**Mikan POV**

Sejak kita kecil, aku selalu bersembunyi dan berharap kau akan menemukanku. Bersembunyi dan ditemukanmu. Selalu, selalu dan selalu... Hingga akhirnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Kadang aku bertanya padamu "Kenapa kau selalu berhasil menemukanku?"

Kau hanya tersenyum menyeringai , kau sama sekali tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

Kadang, aku berpikir sendiri, apakah itu karena kau selalu mendengar apa yang aku pikirkan? Apakah kau selalu mendengar aku memanggilmu dari tempat persembunyianku?

**Natsume POV**

Sejak kita kecil, aku selalu mencarimu dan berharap akulah satu-satunya yang bisa menemukanmu. Mencari dan menemukanmu. Selalu, selalu dan selalu... Hingga akhirnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Kadang kau bertanya padaku "Kenapa kau selalu berhasil menemukanku?"

Aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai , Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu itu.

Kadang, Aku berpikir sendiri, itu karena aku selalu mendengar apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku selalu dapat mendengar kau memanggilku dari tempat persembunyianmu.

**Mikan POV**

Petak umpet adalah permainan untuk anak kecil. Saat kita sudah mulai besar, kita berhenti memainkannya. Tidak ada lagi petak umpet.

Ingat'kah kau dengan kejadian saat kita berusia dua belas tahun? Waktu aku tersesat dalam hutan saat kita kamping karena kebodohanku sendiri. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa pulang lagi? Bagaimana jika aku mati? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?

Petak Umpet.

Tidak tahu mengapa? Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan permainan itu. Karena itu, aku berhenti berjalan dan duduk di atas tanah, menutup mataku dan berkata "Aku di sini. Aku di sini, tahu? Ku mohon, temukan aku. Aku di sini."

Seperti saat kita kecil dulu, lalu..

Kau menemukanku. Kau benar-benar menemukanku.

**Natsume POV**

Petak umpet adalah permainan untuk anak kecil. Saat kita sudah mulai besar, kita berhenti memainkannya. Tidak ada lagi petak umpet.

Ingat'kah kau dengan kejadian saat kita berusia dua belas tahun? Waktu kau tersesat dalam hutan saat kita kamping karena kebodohanmu sendiri. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu. Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa pulang lagi? Bagaimana jika kaumati? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?

Petak Umpet.

Tidak tahu mengapa? Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan permainan itu. Karena itu, aku berlari mencarimu dan terus berkata "Kau ada di sana. Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Aku akan menemukanmu, Kau ada di sana."

Seperti saat kita keci dulu, lalu..

Aku menemukanmu. Aku benar-benar menemukanmu.

**Mikan POV**

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan itu terjadi, setahuku, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu.

Mungkin aku telah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bermain petak umpet, sejak pertama kali aku bersembunyi darimu dan kau mencariku. Permainan itu adalah permainan yang membuatku mencintaimu.

Petak umpet. Ditemukan dan menemukan.

**Natsume POV**

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan itu terjadi, setahuku, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu.

Mungkin aku telah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bermain petak umpet, sejak pertama kali aku mencarimu dan kau bersembunyi dariku. Permainan itu adalah permainan yang membuatku mencintaimu.

Petak umpet. Menemukan dan ditemukan.

**Mikan POV**

Tahu'kah kau betapa sempurnanya dirimu? Kau pasti tahu'kan? Kau adalah cowok paling popular di sekolah kita. Kau memiliki pengemar yang luar biasa banyak. Dan mereka akan meneriakkkan namamu setiap kali melihatmu. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis sederhana, kau tidak akan mungkin memilihku.

Semua pengemarmu memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Seseorang sepertiku tidak akan pernah pantas untuk seseorang yang sepertimu. Aku tahu, mereka benar. Karena itu, aku mulai menjauhimu, aku mulai bersembunyi darimu lagi. Kita mulai bermain petak umpet lagi, bedanya kau tidak akan mencariku lagi.

**Natsume POV **

Tahu'kah kau betapa sempurnanya dirimu? Kau pasti tidak pernah tahu. Kau adalah cewek paling popular di sekolah kita. Kau memiliki pengemar yang luar biasa banyak. Dan mereka akan terpesona padamu setiap kali kau berjalan melewati mereka. Aku adalah manusia yang sangat egois. Aku ingin kau memilihku, karena itu aku selalu menatap tajam dan siap memukul cowok manapun yang berani mendekatimu.

Lalu, kau mulai menghindariku, kau mulai bersembunyi dariku lagi. Kita mulai bermain petak umpet lagi, bedanya kau tidak mau aku mencarimu lagi.

**Mikan POV**

Tahu'kah kau betapa gembiranya aku saat kau terus mencariku walau aku tidak memintamu mencariku? Tahu'kah kau betapa bahagianya aku saat kau menemukanku? Tahu'kah apa yang aku rasakan saat kau memelukku dari belakang dan tersenyum padaku saat menemukanku seperti masa kecil kita dulu?

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seakan ingin meledak. Aku seperti akan segera mati. Di dalam pelukkanmu, aku merasa sangat hangat, damai, bahagia dan sempurna.

Ingin sekali aku bertanya padamu "Apakah kau juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?"

Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk menanyaimu itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana duniaku nanti jika kau menolakku.

Seseorang sepertimu tidak akan mencintai seseorang yang sepertiku.

**Natsume POV **

Tahu'kah kau betapa frustasinya aku saat kau terus bersembunyi dariku walau aku tidak memintamu untuk bersembunyi? Tahu'kah kau betapa leganya aku saat aku menemukanku? Tahu'kah kau apa yang aku rasakan saat aku memelukmu dari belakang dan tersenyum saat menemukanmu seperti masa kecil kita dulu?

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seakan ingin meledak. Aku seperti akan segera mati. Denganmu dalam pelukkanku, aku merasa sangat hangat, damai, bahagia dan sempurna.

Ingin sekali aku bertanya padamu "Apakah kau juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?"

Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk menanyaimu itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana duniaku nanti jika kau menolakku.

Seseorang sepertimu tidak akan mencintai seseorang yang sepertiku.

**MIkan POV**

Dalam mimpipun tidak pernah terbayang olehku hari itu akan ada. Hari yang akan aku ingat untuk selamanya, hari di saat kita berusia enam belas tahun.

Hari itu, aku sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura di samping gedung sekolah. Kau mencariku lagi, dan kau berhasil menemukanku lagi. Tapi waktu itu, ada yang berbeda, tidak ada senyum di wajahmu, matamu kelihatan sangat sedih. Kau memelukku dari belakang dan berkata "Aku menemukanmu. Jangan bersembunyi lagi dariku, aku tidak mau bermain petak umpet lagi denganmu. Ku mohon, tinggallah di sisiku selamanya, aku mencintaimu, Mikan."

Tahu'kah kau betapa bahagianya aku saat itu? Kau mencintaiku, kau mengatakannya dengan jelas. Jika itu adalah mimpi, maka aku tidak mau bangun lagi. Kau memilihku, dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, kau memilihku yang bodoh dan ceroboh ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsume. Melebihi siapapun di dunia ini, hanya kamu." Itulah jawabanku untukmu.

**Natsume POV**

Dalam mimpipun tidak pernah terbayang olehku hari itu akan ada. Hari yang akan aku ingat untuk selamanya, hari saat kita berusia enam belas tahun.

Hari itu, aku sedang mencarimu yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura di samping gedung sekolah. Aku sangat sedih dan frustasi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu dari belakang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan mulutku lagi "Aku menemukanmu. Jangan bersembunyi lagi dariku, aku tidak mau bermain petak umpet lagi denganmu. Ku mohon, tinggallah di sisiku selamanya, aku mencintaimu, Mikan."

Lalu, kau menjawab " Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsume. Melebihi siapapun di dunia ini, hanya kamu."

Tahu'kah kau betapa bahagianya aku saat itu? Kau mengatakan kau juga mencintaiku, kau mengatakannya dengan jelas. Jika itu adalah mimpi, maka aku tidak mau bangun lagi. Kau memilihku, dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, kau memilihku yang sombong dan egois ini.

**Mikan POV**

Dimulai dari waktu itu, aku selalu berpikir _"Tidak akan ada lagi petak umpet."_ Aku tidak akan bersembunyi lagi darimu dan kau tidak perlu mencariku lagi.

Waktu berlalu, dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kita bersama. Walau kadang kita bertengkar, kita tetap bersama dan kita sangat bahagia. Kau ada di sampingku dan aku ada di sampingmu. Aku ingin berada di sisimu selamanya. Aku mencintaimu.

Lalu..

Hari itu tiba.

Aku sedang berjalan bersamamu di taman. Tapi, dunia tiba-tiba menjadi kabur, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Suaramu yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran adalah satu-satunya yang aku ingat sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Waktu aku membuka mataku , aku ada di rumah sakit. Kamu di sampingku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kau mengatakan aku pingsan.

Lalu, dokter masuk ke dalam kamarku dan memberitahuku. Dia menemukan kanker dalam otakku. Aku menderita kanker otak. Lebih parahnya, aku hanya mempunyai waktu dua bulan untuk hidup.

**Natsume POV**

Dimulai dari waktu itu, aku selalu berpikir _"Tidak akan ada lagi petak umpet."_ Aku tidak perlu mencarimu lagi dan kau tidak akan bersembunyi dariku lagi.

Waktu berlalu, dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kita bersama. Walau kadang kita bertengkar, kita tetap bersama dan kita sangat bahagia. Kau ada di sampingku dan aku ada di sampingmu. Aku ingin kau berada disisiku selamanya. Aku mencintaimu.

Lalu..

Hari itu tiba.

Aku sedang berjalan bersamamu di taman. Tapi, kau tiba-tiba jatuh dan pingsan. Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab walau aku terus memanggil namamu. Kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku tetap tinggal di sampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat hingga kau membuka matamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu.

Lalu, dokter masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan memberitahumu. Dia menemukan kanker dalam otakmu. Kau menderita kanker otak. Lebih parahnya, kau hanya mempunyai waktu dua bulan untuk hidup.

**Mikan POV**

Apakah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan dalam dunia ini? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan di dunia ini? Mengapa aku? Dari semua yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa aku? Aku tidak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan hingga aku mendapatkan kanker otak ini bukan? Jadi, kenapa aku, tuhan? Kenapa aku?

Betapa aku berharap dokter itu salah. Betapa aku berharap dokter itu salah melihat hasil pemeriksaannya, yang menderita kanker otak ini bukan aku, tapi orang lain, seseorang yang juga berada di rumah sakit waktu itu. Tidak apa jika semua orang mengatakan aku egois, aku masih belum mau mati, belum. Aku ingin hidup, aku ingin hidup bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian. JADI, KENAPA AKU?

Sejak hari di mana aku tahu aku menderita kanker otak, aku menangis setiap hari dan kau juga...

Aku tahu kau menangis. Saat aku membuka mataku, kau akan memberitahuku semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan segera sembuh, aku akan hidup. Namun, saat aku menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidur, kau akan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, membenamkan kepala ke tempat tidurku dan menangis. Natsume Hyuga yang hebat menangis. Dan akulah yang membuatnya menagis...

Duniaku runtuh. Semuanya tidak pernah sama lagi. Permainan itu dimulai lagi, permainan yang selama ini selalu kita mainkan, petak umpet.

Aku kembali bersembunyi darimu. Hari ke hari aku semakin pucat dan kurus, rambutku mulai rontok. Waktu aku melihat bayanganku di cermin, aku bisa melihat betapa jeleknya aku sekarang.

Yang aku pikirkan sejak hari itu adalah _"Aku tidak ada di sini. Aku tidak ada di sini, tahu? Tolong jangan temukan aku, aku tidak ada di sini."_ Aku tidak ingin kau menemukanku lagi, aku tidak ingin kau melihatku yang sekarang ini. Aku ingin kau mengingat aku yang cantik dan sehat, bukan aku yang jelek dan sekarat.

Tapi, seperti selama ini, kau selalu mencari dan menemukanku. Aku melihat kesedihan, luka dan penderitaan di matamu. Aku merasa bersalah, hatiku menjadi sangat sakit, luar biasa sakit hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku seakan tidak pernah berhenti.

Aku memberitahumu "Jika saja aku tahu ini akan terjadi, maka aku tidak mau bermain petak umpet denganmu saat kita kecil. Karena dengan begitu, kau tidak akan pernah mencintaku dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Tapi kau menutup mulutku. Kau memelukku, menciumku dan memohon padaku "Jangan pernah kau ucapkan kata itu lagi."

Petak umpet. Jika saja permainan ini tidak pernah ada. Kau akan selalu menjadi Natsume Hyuga yang hebat. Kau tidak akan terpuruk ke bawah hanya dikarenakan aku yang bodoh dan tidak berguna.

Maaf...

Maaf...

Maafkan aku, karena membuatmu jadi seperti ini...

**Natsume POV**

Kau tidak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan dalam dunia ini. Kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan di dunia ini. Mengapa kau? Dari semua yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa kau? Kau tidak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan hingga kau menderita kanker otak ini. Jadi, kenapa dia, tuhan? Kenapa dia?

Betapa aku berharap dokter itu salah. Betapa aku berharap dokter itu salah melihat hasil pemeriksaannya, yang menderita kanker otak ini bukan kau, tapi orang lain, seseorang yang juga berada di rumah sakit waktu itu. Tidak apa jika semua orang mengatakan aku egois. Aku tidak mau kau mati, tidak mau. Aku ingin kau hidup, aku ingin kau hidup bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian. JADI, KENAPA KAU?

Sejak hari di mana kau tahu kau menderita kanker otak, kau menangis setiap hari dan aku juga...

Saat kau membuka matamu, aku akan memberitahumu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau akan segera sembuh, kau akan hidup. Namun, saat kau menutup mata dan tertidur. Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat, membenamkan kepalaku ke tempat tidurmu dan menangis. Natsume Hyuga yang hebat menangis. Karena aku telah hancur...

Duniaku runtuh. Semuanya tidak pernah sama lagi. Permainan itu dimulai lagi, permainan yang selama ini selalu kita mainkan, petak umpet.

Kau kembali bersembunyi dariku. Hari ke hari, kau semakin pucat dan kurus, rambutmu mulai rontok. Namun dalam mataku, kau selalu yang tercantik.

Yang aku pikirkan saat mencarimu sejak hari itu tetap sama _"Kau ada di sana. Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Aku akan menemukanmu, Kau ada di sana."_ Aku selalu menemukanmu lagi. Aku mau melihatmu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu.

Waktu aku menemukanmu. Aku melihat kesedihan, luka, penderitaan dan ketakutan di matamu. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Hatiku menjadi sangat sakit, luar biasa sakit hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipimu seakan tidak pernah berhenti.

Kau memberitahuku "Jika saja aku tahu ini akan terjadi, maka aku tidak mau bermain petak umpet denganmu saat kita kecil. Karena dengan begitu, kau tidak akan pernah mencintaku dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Tapi aku menutup mulutmu. Aku memelukmu, menciummu dan memohon padamu "Jangan pernah kau ucapkan kata itu lagi."

Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Natsume Hyuga yang hebat jika aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku bisa menjadi sehebat ini, karena aku selalu ingin menjadi yang tersempurna untukmu. Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, aku sama sekali bukan apa-apa.

Maaf...

Maaf...

Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu..

Maafkan aku, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu…

Tuhan. Apakah kau mendengar suaraku? Bisakah kau mengabulkan doaku? Biarkanlah aku yang menderita penyakit itu sebagai gantinya dia. Biarkanlah aku yang menjadi orang yang sedang sekarat. Aku tidak mau dia menangis lagi, aku mau dia tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa beban dan masalah. Aku sangat mencintainya, tuhan. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku.

Ku mohon, tuhan….

**Mikan POV**

Semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini pasti akan mati suatu hari nanti, aku tahu itu.

Hari ini, waktu aku membuka mataku, aku merasa sangat segar. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku rasakan dalam dua bulan ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi, di dalam lubuk hatiku terdalam, aku tahu, inilah harinya.

Aku mengatakan aku ingin ke bukit bersamamu. Kau tersenyum menyeringai dan tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi, kau membawaku ke sana. Kita akan piknik. Kita duduk di bawah pohon sakura memakan makanan yang kita bawa. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa, begitu juga denganmu. Kau tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bebas bersamaku.

"Natsume, ayo bermain petak umpet." Pintaku.

Kau tersenyum "Baiklah. Kau bersembunyi, aku mencari."

Aku tertawa dan mulai mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Aku melihatmu menutup matamu dan mulai berhitung.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga… Empat…"

Tapi, waktu aku mencapai belakang pohon sakura di mana kita duduk. Aku merasa duniaku menjadi kabur, aku merasa sangat sesak, aku kehilangan semua tenagaku, aku berlutut ke bawah.

Aku tahu, waktuku telah tiba, waktuku akan segera habis.

"Delapan… Sembilan… Sepuluh. Aku akan mulai mencarimu, Mikan." Aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu.

Air mata jatuh dari mataku. Aku menutup mataku dan mulai berpikir lagi, seperti saat kita kecil dulu "Aku di sini. Aku di sini, tahu? Ku mohon, temukan aku. Aku di sini."

Aku mau melihat wajahmu, aku mau mendengar suaramu, aku mau mencium baumu, aku mau merasakan pelukanmu, karena itu, tolong temukan aku.

Lalu, aku merasakan tangan hangatmu memelukku dari belakang. Kau membaringkan punggungku ke atas dadamu dan berkata "Aku menemukanmu."

Waktu aku membuka mataku, aku melihat wajah tampanmu. Air mata jatuh menuruni matamu. Kau berkata "Ayo kita main satu kali lagi.."

Aku tersenyum lemah. Aku mengangkat tanganku yang gemetar menyentuh wajahmu dan menghapus air matamu "Jangan mencariku lagi, Natsume. Karena aku akan bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak bisa kau temukan."

Kau tersenyum dan menyentuh tanganku "Aku tidak peduli. Karena itu,bersembunyilah dengan baik sampai aku menemukanmu lagi. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi, ingat selalu, aku akan selalu menemukanmu. Jadi, ayo bermain petak umpet satu kali lagi. Kau bersembunyi, aku mencari."

Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Natsume. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengambarkanmu di dunia ini. Aku melihatmu menutup matamu dan mulai berhitung.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga…"

Tahu'kah kau? Aku tersenyum sekarang. Karena yang terakhir aku lihat di dunia ini adalah wajahmu, yang terakhir aku rasakan di dunia ini adalah kehangatan pelukanmu, yang terakhir aku cium adalah baumu, dan yang terakhir aku dengar di dunia ini adalah suaramu.

"Empat… Lima…"

"Temukan aku lagi saat waktumu tiba…" Ujarku lemah sambil menutup mataku. Aku merasa sangat ngantuk dan damai sekarang, tapi, aku tidak takut lagi "Aku mencintaimu, Natsume…"

Aku akan pergi dan bersembunyi sekarang, Natsume. Jadi temukan aku lagi, sampai kita bertemu lagi…

**Natsume POV**

"Empat… Lima…" Hitungku.

Lalu, aku merasa tanganmu jatuh ke bawah. Aku berhenti berhitung dan membuka mataku. Aku melihat wajah tersenyummu. Kau kelihatan seperti sedang tidur, sangat damai dan bahagia. Kau kelihatan bagaikan malaikat.

Aku sudah tahu, apa hari ini saat kau memintaku datang ke bukit ini bersamamu. Waktu aku melihatmu berlutut di belakang pohon sakura ini, aku sudah tahu, inilah waktunya.

Aku memelukmu dan berkata "Aku menemukanmu."

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku. Karena aku tahu, kau akan segera pergi, aku akan segera kehilanganmu.

Masa kecil kita adalah masa terbahagia dan terberharga bagiku dalam hidup ini. Aku mau kita selalu seperti saat kita kecil dulu, aku ingin bermain petak umpet lagi denganmu karena aku tahu, aku selalu menemukanmu. Aku belum siap untuk kehilanganmu. Aku mau kau tinggal di sisiku selamanya.

Tapi, aku tahu itu mustahil. Karena kau adalah malaikat. Tuhan tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal di dunia ini lebih lama lagi, tuhan tidak mengijinkanku untuk memilikimu, tuhan tidak mengijinkanmu, malaikatnya menjadi milikku. Tuhan mau kau berada di sisinya.

Aku tidak pernah mau melepaskanmu. Aku membenci tuhan karena dia mengambilmu dariku. Karena itulah, aku memintamu untuk bermain petak umpet denganku lagi.

Kau berkata "Jangan mencariku lagi, Natsume. Karena aku akan bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak bisa kau temukan."

Aku tahu kau selalu mencurangiku saat kita bermain petak umpet semasa kecil dulu. Kau selalu meminta orang lain menyembunyikanmu dan memohon pada mereka memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak ada di sana. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu karena aku tahu, aku selalu menemukanmu.

Kali ini juga sama, kau mencurangi aku lagi. Perbedaannya, kau meminta surga untuk menyembunyikanmu, kau bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak bisa ku jangkau sekarang.

Tapi, aku menjawabmu"Aku tidak peduli. Karena itu,bersembunyilah dengan baik sampai aku menemukanmu lagi. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi, ingat selalu, aku akan selalu menemukanmu. Jadi, ayo bermain petak umpet satu kali lagi. Kau bersembunyi, aku mencari."

Tahu'kah kau kenapa aku ingin bermain petak umpet besamamu waktu itu? Aku adalah manusia yang sangat egois. Aku ingin mencurangi tuhan. Aku ingin bermain petak umpet lagi denganmu karena aku tahu apa yang selalu kau pikirkan saat bersembunyi. Tuhan bisa memilikimu di sisisnya, tapi tuhan tidak akan pernah bisa menahan hatimu di sisinya. Hatimu akan selalu bersamaku. Kau akan selalu memikirkanku di surga.

Aku menutup mataku dan mulai berhitung "Satu… Dua… Tiga…"

Lalu, aku mendengar kau berkata "Temukan aku lagi saat waktumu tiba… Aku mencintaimu, Natsume…"

Kau pergi sekarang. Kau sudah bersembunyi sekarang. Kau bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak bisa ku jangkau. Dunia ini akan sangat berat dan penuh dengan penderitaan dan kesedihan bagiku sekarang. Tapi, aku akan terus memainkan permainan petak umpet ini. Karena itu, tunggulah aku, sampai kita bertemu lagi…

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Benar, hidupku sangat sulit dan berat tanpamu di sisiku. Apakah kau memikirkanku sekarang? Seperti aku memikirkanmu setiap hari.

Kau tahu, sahabatmu, Hotaru dan sahabatku, Ruka telah menikah. Dan adikmu, Yoichi juga telah menikah dengan adikku, Aoi.

Mereka kelihatan sangat bahagia dan aku juga turut berbahagia untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Aku punya keponakan sekarang. Jika aku pikirkan lagi, anak-anak itu juga merupakan keponakanmu.

Mereka sangat bahagia, aku juga. Hanya saja, aku merindukanmu. Tapi, tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Terus bersembunyi, ya? Karena cepat atau lambat, aku akan menemukanmu.

.

.

.

Aku adalah orang yang sukses sekarang. Aku memiliki perusahaan yang sangat besar. Tahu'kah kau? Perusahaanku adalah perusahaan nomor satu di dunia ini. Aku tahu, kau pasti turut bergembira melihatku sekarang.

Kadang aku bertanya pada tuhan. Aku masih bertanya padanya, tahu? Meski aku sangat membencinya karena dia mengambilmu dariku.

Waktu aku melihat betapa suksesnya aku sekarang, aku akan bertanya pada tuhan. Boleh'kah aku menukar apa yang ku miliki sekarang denganmu? Bolehkan aku memilikimu kembali sebagai ganti semua yang ku miliki sekarang?

Aku merindukanmu.

Mikan. Apakah ada yang menemukanmu saat kau bersembunyi di sana? Kau masih bersembunyi dengan sangat baik'kan? Permainan kita masih belum berakhir, kau harus tahu itu.

.

.

.

Mikan, enam puluh tahun telah berlalu sejak kau bersembunyi dariku di surga. Enam puluh tahu telah berlalu semenjak permainan petak umpet kita itu dimulai.

Rambut hitamku telah berubah jadi putih, kulitku telah keriput. Aku bukan lagi aku yang muda dulu.

Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam kamarku sekarang. Aku bisa melihat wajah khawatir dari Aoi, Yoichi, Ruka bahkan Hotaru, anak-anak mereka serta cucu-cucu mereka.

Aku merasa sangat ngantuk dan lelah sekarang. Aku tahu, ini adalah waktunya, waktu bagiku untuk melanjutkan hitunganku yang terhenti saat itu. Akhirnya aku bisa memulai hitungan itu lagi. Permainan kita belum selesai, tapi aku tahu, permainan itu akan segera berakhir. Akhirnya aku bisa mencarimu lagi.

Aku menutup mataku dan mulai berhitung.

"Enam…"

"Tujuh…"

"Delapan…"

"Sembilan…"

"Sepuluh…"

Waktu aku membuka mataku, aku tidak lagi berada di atas tempat tidur dalam kamarku. Aku berada di bukit itu. Sebagai ganti aku yang berusia tujuh puluh delapan tahun, aku menemukan aku berusia delapan belas tahun.

Lalu, aku melihat sebatang pohon sakura.

Aku tersenyum dan berlari mendekati pohon sakura itu. Aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi dalam kepalaku, kau berkata _"Aku di sini. Aku di sini, tahu? Ku mohon, temukan aku. Aku di sini."_

Waktu aku mencapai pohon sakura itu, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi setelah enam puluh tahun. Kau bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura itu. Kau berlutut di atas tanah, menutup matamu dan tersenyum seperti saat kita kecil dulu. Kau masih sama dengan kau yang ada dalam ingatanku, malaikatku.

Aku berjalan mendekatimu dan memelukmu dari belakang "Aku menemukanmu.."

"Kau menemukanku." Tawamu sambil membuka matamu dan menatapku.

"Tidak ada lagi petak umpet. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bersembunyi dan tidak akan ada lagi yang mencari," ujarku dan mempererat pelukkanku "Ini adalah permainan petak umpet terakhir yang akan kita mainkan, karena aku telah memainkan permainan ini selama enam puluh tahun."

Aku mendengarmu tertawa dan kau mencium bibirku.

Tidak ada lagi petak umpet. Kau tidak akan bersembunyi dariku lagi. Aku tidak perlu mencarimu lagi. Permainan telah berakhir, permainan petak umpet terakhir kita telah berakhir, kita akan bersama-sama sekarang, Tidak terpisahkan lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : <strong>Well, bagaimana menurut pembaca mengenai fic ini? Fic ini pertama kali aku publikasi dalam bahasa inggris tapi, ternyata aku memang lebih cinta bahasa indonesia, karena itu aku membuat versi bahasa indonesianya. Fic ini memang sudah tamat, tapi aku mungkin akan membuat chapter k-2nya lagi. Jadi aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang bersedia membaca dan meriviewnya. Terakhir, aku mungkin tidak akan mengupdate TODAL dalam minggu ini ( mungkin.. -_-" ) tapi aku tetap mengetik lanjutannya kok! See you all soon^^_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Permainan Petak Umpet Terakhir**

_By : Razux_

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka POV<strong>

Kita selalu bermain petak umpet waktu kita masih kecil. Aku, kau dan dia. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang mencari sedangkan aku, kau dan teman kita yang lainnya selalu menjadi yang bersembunyi.

Tahu'kah kau? Setelah dia menemukanku, aku selalu mencarimu tanpa diketahui siapapun. Namun, tidak peduli betapa kerasnya aku mencarimu, aku selalu menjadi yang nomor dua menemukanmu. Dia selalu menemukanmu lebih dulu dari pada aku.

Di dalam permainan petak umpet itu, ada satu peraturan tidak tertulis yang tidak pernah dapat aku hancurkan. Peraturan itu adalah "Aku adalah orang kedua yang menemukanmu. Dialah yang pertama."

Tahu'kah kau betapa cemburunya aku saat aku melihat kau tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya waktu dia memelukmu dari belakang sambil tersenyum jika menemukanmu? Kenapa dia? Tidak bisa'kah aku menjadi orang yang memelukmu itu? Tidak bisa'kah aku menjadi orang yang mendapatkan senyummu itu? Aku masih terlalu kecil saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perasaanku itu.

Waktu berlalu, kitapun tumbuh besar, dan semua orang yang seusia dengan kita akhirnya berhenti memainkan permainan itu. Permainan itu telah berakhir,tidak ada lagi petak umpet. Tapi, untuk aku, kau dan dia, untuk kita, permainan itu masih belum berakhir.

Ingat'kah kau saat kita berusia dua belas tahun? Waktu kau tersesat dalam hutan saat kita kemping. Aku melihat dia yang selalu tenang, dingin dan tak berekspresi itu panik. Aku melihat dia berlari mencarimu tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Aku tidak mau kalah darinya lagi, jadi aku juga ikut berlari mencarimu. Aku berpacu dengannya untuk menemukanmu tanpa diketahui seorangpun. Ku pikir, aku pasti bisa menghancurkan peraturan itu sekarang, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu lebih dulu, aku akan menjadi orang yang memelukmu dari belakang, aku akan menjadi orang yang mendapatkan senyummu.

Tapi, semua masih sama dengan saat kita kecil dulu. Aku tidak pernah menemukanmu lebih dulu. Masih dia, masih dia yang menemukanmu lebih dulu.

Aku melihatnya memelukmu dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Aku melihatmu tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya sambil berurai air mata dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit melihat pemandangan itu, sangat sakit. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya aku sadar…

Aku mencintaimu.

Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, aku juga sadar, cintaku adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau tidak akan mencintaiku kembali seperti aku mencintaimu, sebab melihat senyum di wajah kalian, aku tahu, kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu. Kalian saling mencintai.

.

.

.

Tahu'kah kau betapa cantiknya dirimu? Aku rasa kau tidak pernah tahu. Kau terlalu polos untuk mengetahuinya. Kau sangat cantik. Tidak hanya bagiku, tapi bagi semua orang yang melihatmu. Semua cowok pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu begitu melihat senyummu.

Tapi, tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu, karena dia selalu ada di sampingmu, menatap dengan tajam dan siap memukul siapapun yang berani mendekatimu.

Dia adalah orang yang sangat egois, orang yang sangat berengsek dan suka seenaknya, sebab dia selalu berada di sampingmu dan bertingkah seolah kau adalah miliknya. Dan juga, dia adalah….

Dia adalah cowok tersempurna yang pernah ku temui di dunia ini.

Dia adalah seorang cowok yang sangat tampan dengan otak yang sangat jenius, seseorang yang jago olah raga dengan kharisma yang luar biasa, seseorang yang sangat kuat dan bisa diandalkan, sahabat terbaikku. Aku tahu, dibandingkan dengan dia, aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya.

Dan, tiba-tiba saja, permainan petak umpet dimulai lagi. Hanya saja kali ini, permainan ini hanya dimainkan oleh kalian berdua, kau dan dia, tanpa aku. Aku telah dikeluarkan dari permainan itu. Aku berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam permainan itu, aku berusaha untuk mencarimu. Namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tetap dia yang menemukanmu duluan.

Aku juga orang yang sangat egois. Aku tahu alasanmu bersembunyi darinya, tapi aku tidak pernah memberitahu dia. Karena aku tahu, kalian akan bersama jika dia tahu alasanmu bersembunyi darinya, aku akan kehilangan harapan untuk memilikimu jika dia mengatahui perasaanmu.

Aku benci diriku saat itu, aku terjebak dalam sistuasi dan perasaan yang sangat rumit. Aku mencintaimu, namun aku juga menyayanginya. Aku terjebak antara gadis yang paling ku cintai dan sahabat yang paling ku sayangi.

Jika ku pikirkan kembali, saat itu benar-benar lucu. Seharusnya di dunia ini, melebihi siapapun juga, aku yang paling mengerti. Antara kau dan dia ada sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa diputuskan, di antara kalian berdua ada sebuah dunia yang tidak bisa dimasuki siapapun. Tidak ada celah dalam hubungan kalian.

Lalu, hari itu tiba. Hari saat kita berusia enam belas tahun. Hari di mana aku melihatnya menemukanmu terlebih dulu lagi saat kau bersembunyi darinya di bawah pohon sakura samping gedung sekolah. Hari di mana aku melihatnya memelukmu dari belakang, mengungkapkan perasaannya dan kau menerimanya. Hari di mana akhirnya kalian bersama.

Aku patah hati. Cintaku kandas. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidak menyerah saat aku melihat senyum dan tawa kebahagiaan di wajah kalian berdua. Kau dan dia begitu cocok, kalian begitu sempurna saat bersama. Kalian berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Ku coba untuk melupakan perasaanku. Meskipun agak sulit, aku terus mencoba dan akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit, aku rasa aku cukup berhasil.

.

.

.

Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kau dan dia dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk gadis yang paling aku cintai dan sahabat yang paling aku sayangi dengan segenap hatiku.

Namun, tuhan tidak mendengar doaku.

Kau sakit. Kanker otak. Kau menderita kanker otak . Dan kau hanya memiliki sisa waktu dua bulan saja untuk hidup di dunia ini.

Aku melihatmu bersedih, aku melihatmu menderita. Aku melihatmu semakin pucat dan kurus dari hari ke hari, aku melihat rambutmu mulai rontok.

Aku ketakutan, aku takut membayangkan kau akan mati sebab aku masih mencintaimu saat itu. Aku mulai jarang mengunjungimu sebab aku tidak mau melihat rupamu yang sedang menderita itu, aku ingin melihatmu yang selalu sehat dan penuh senyum.

Namun dia berbeda. Dia berbeda denganku, dia tetap berada di sampingmu, menemanimu dengan wajahnya yang tetap tanpa ekspresi, menyemangatimu dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa kau akan hidup.

Hari itupun akhirnya tiba. Hari itu, saat aku pergi mengunjungimu setelah sekian lama, aku tidak menemukanmu. Aku diberitahu kalau kau dan dia pergi piknik di bukit. Bersama sahabatmu, aku pergi mencari kalian berdua.

Aku dan sahabatmu sangat gembira, kami pikir kau akhirnya sudah mulai sembuh, kau akhirnya mulai sehat dan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun, yang kami temukan di bukit itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kami lihat.

Aku melihatnya duduk sambil memelukmu yang sudah begitu lemah di bawah pohon sakura. Aku melihatmu menghapus air matanya yang mengalir menuruni matanya. Dan dia, dia menyentuh tanganmu yang ada di wajahnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

Tahu'kah kau? Air matanya itu adalah air matanya yang pertama dan terakhir kali aku lihat dalam hidupnya ini. Topengnya telah hancur, topeng dingin yang selama ini dia kenakan dan tak pernah hancur itu telah dihancurkan dengan begitu mudah olehmu.

Aku melihatnya menutup mata dan mulai berhitung dengan pelan "Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tiga…"

Aku melihatmu tersenyum "Temukan aku lagi saat waktumu tiba… aku mencintaimu, Natsume…"

"Empat…"

"Lima…"

Tanganmu yang ada di wajahnya jatuh ke bawah. Kaupun pergi dari dunia ini. Dia menghentikan hitungannya dan memelukmu dengan erat. Namun, tahu'kah kau apa yang paling membingungkanku? Kau tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya bagaikan sedang tertidur, begitu juga dengan dia, dia tersenyum meski air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipinya, senyumnya yang lembut dan damai.

.

.

.

Tahu'kah kau? Pada hari pemakamanmu, aku dan semua orang menangis. Namun, dia tidak menangis. Dia hanya berdiri diam menatapmu dengan matanya yang sendu dan tersenyum kecil.

Kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba ini meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam. Kami yang kau tinggalkan terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Tapi dia, sehari setelah kau dimakamkan, dia telah kembali seperti semula, tidak ada kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Dia telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang hebat.

Aku marah saat itu. Apakah dia tidak merasakan kesedihan akan kepergianmu? Apakah dia tidak merasa kehilanganmu? Apakah keberadaanmu dalam hatinya hanya seperti itu?

Melangkah ke depan.

Aku tahu itu. Tapi, tidak'kah dia berpikir ini terlalu cepat? Tidak'kah dia berpikir dia terlalu tidak berperasaan? Aku tidak bisa melarangnya melangkah ke depan, tapi sejujurnya, aku membencinya saat itu, sangat membencinya. Kenapa kau memilihnya yang seperti itu? Kenapa kau memilih dia yang egois itu dibandingkan aku? Kenapa kau tidak memilihku yang lebih mencintaimu dari pada dia saat kau masih hidup?

Hubungan kami agak memburuk. Namun, aku tetap berada di sampingnya. Berada di sampingnya dengan setitik kebencian padanya di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

.

.

.

Sahabatmu menangis. Sahabatmu yang selalu berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu menangis dengan kepergianmu. Dia sama denganku, tidak merelakan kepergianmu. Aku menghiburnya dan dia menghiburku, kami saling menghibur.

Tahu'kah kau? Semenjak saat itu, aku mulai melihat sahabatmu itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Aku melihatnya bukan lagi seorang yang dingin dan tidak berekspresi. Dia sesungguhnya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat baik, hanya saja dia mengalami kesulitan mengungkap perasaannya.

Dengan dia di sisiku dan aku di sisisnya, sedikit demi sedikit kami berhasil melangkah ke depan, sedikit demi sedikit, kami akhirnya bisa merelakan kepergianmu. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku menembaknya, aku memintanya menjadi pacaraku. Dan dia menerimaku.

Tahu'kah kau apa yang dia katakan saat menerimaku? Dia mengatakan padaku "Aku tahu, kau selalu menyukai idiot itu semenjak kecil. Aku selalu melihatmu berpacu dengan Hyuga mencarinya walau kau tidak pernah menang darinya. Kau tidak perlu mencariku seperti kau mencari idiot itu. Sebab, akulah yang akan mencari dan menemukanmu."

Aku bahagia. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan bahagiaku saat itu. Ternyata aku salah, selama ini, kita bukan bermain petak umpet bertiga, tapi berempat. Aku, kau, dia dan wanita yang sangat aku cintai sekarang.

Aku tidak perlu mencari lagi. Aku tidak perlu mencari lagi dalam permainan petak umpet itu, sebab ternyata aku salah selama ini. Posisiku sejak dulu ternyata memang bukanlah orang yang mencari, tapi orang yang bersembunyi. Dan dia, sahabatmu, wanita yang ku cintailah yang merupakan orang yang mencari. Mencari dan menemukanku.

Kau ikut berbahagia untuk kami bukan? Aku tahu kau pasti akan ikut berbahagia untuk kami. Permainan petak umpetku telah berakhir. Sebab aku telah ditemukan dan aku benar-benar tidak mau bersembunyi lagi, aku tidak mau membiarkan wanita yang aku cintai ini mencariku lagi, aku mau berada di sampingnya, selamanya. Aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, akhirnya semua orang bisa merelakan kepergianmu. Itulah yang aku pikirkan sampai akhirnya aku tahu, betapa salahnya aku selama ini.

Aku mengatakan, tidak ada yang berubah darinya bukan? Aku mengatakan dia telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang hebat sehari setelah kau dimakam'kan bukan? Itu benar, dia kembali menjad dirinya yang biasanya. Namun, dari waktu ke waktu aku sadar, dia telah berubah.

Dia selalu sendirian dan kelihatan sangat kesepian. Dia menjadi sangat suka menatap langit, melebihi komik yang selama ini selalu dibacanya. Itu membuatku takut, sebab tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa dia ingin menyusulmu. Karena itu aku selalu berada di sampingnya, tapi ternyata aku salah, dia tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk menyusulmu, dia melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik tanpa kamu, tanpa kesedihan sedikitpun.

Tahu'kah kau? Dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun sejak kau pergi, tidak bukan seperti itu, dia tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain lagi semenjak kau pergi. Dia adalah orang yang sangat sempurna, kau pasti tahu'kan? Betapa banyaknya wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Namun dia selalu menolak mereka. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu, ku pikir itu karena dia ingin fokus pada perkerjaannya.

Waktu kian berlalu, kami semakin dewasa dan semua orangpun akhirnya memintanya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain karena dia selalu sendirian, keluarganya, temannya dan juga aku, sahabatnya.

Tapi tahu'kah kau apa jawabannya setiap kali ada yang memintanya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita? Dia akan tersenyum menyeringai dan menjawab "Permainan petak umpet belum selesai."

Aku tidak mengerti, kami semua tidak pernah mengerti jawabannya itu.

Lalu, akupun menikah. Aku menikah dengan sahabatmu, aku akan membahgiakannya, aku pasti bisa membahagiakannya untuk selamanya.

Pada hari aku menikah, dia menjadi pengapit pengantin priaku. Aku tersenyum dan aku juga melihat dia tersenyum. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Aku akhirnya menikah dengan wanita yang aku cintai.

Malamnya, saat pesta pernikahanku, aku menemukannya berdiri di balkon menatap langit malam sendirian. Aku mendekatinya dan mengobrol dengannya, tidak tahu mengapa, aku berkata padanya "Aku sudah menikah sekarang. Semua teman kita sudah menikah, hanya kau seorang saja yang belum. Kita tidak akan muda selamanya, Natsume. Cepatlah cari wanita yang akan kau peristri."

Seperti biasa dia tersenyum menyeringai dan menjawab "Permainan petak umpet belum selesai."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Natsume? Tapi sebagai sahabatmu, aku ingin mengatakan padamu, temukan wanita yang akan kau cintai dan berbahagialah?"

Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun olehku kalau dia akan menjawab dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Dia menjawab "Aku sudah sangat bahagia."

Aku semakin bingung dan saat aku bertanya padanya lagi, dia menjelaskan padaku, penjelasannya yang membuatku merasa sangat malu dan bersalah padanya. Malu karena ternyata selama ini aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya padahal aku adalah sahabatnya. Bersalah karena selama ini aku salah paham padanya.

Tahu'kah kau apa yang dikatakannya? Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatapku dan berkata "Aku sudah sangat bahagia, Ruka. Aku tahu, dulu saat kita masih kecil sampai dia meninggalkan kita semua, kau menyukainya'kan? Kau sebenarnya cukup membenciku saat melihatku langsung kembali seperti semula sehari setelah dia… dia dimakamkan, bukan? Kau selalu di sampingku karena kau mengira aku ingin menyusulnya, bukan?"

Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut, sebab aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu, dia menyadari semua perasaanku itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, sebab aku tahu, jika aku mengakhiri hidupku, maka artinya aku lebih mencintai diriku sendiri dibandingkan dia. Dunia tanpanya sungguh sangat berat dan menyiksakan. Mati mungkin memang sebuah pilihan yang sangat menggiurkan. Tapi dia ingin aku hidup, dia memintaku untuk mencarinya lagi saat waktuku tiba dan mengakhiri permainan petak umpet kami. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya, aku pasti bisa melewati hidup di dunia ini tanpanya sesuai permintaan terakhirnya."

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh rasa terkejut karena inilah pertama kalinya dia menceritakan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya, melepaskan topeng yang selalu digunakannya sejak kau tiada.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam dan tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah sangat bahagia, Ruka. Dia memang sudah tiada di dunia ini, tapi dia akan selalu berada di dalam hatiku. Asal dengan ada kenangan akan dirinya di dalam hatiku, aku sudah bahagia. Aku sudah sangat bahagia di dunia ini karena aku tahu aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku sampai akhir hidupnya."

Tahu'kah kau? Mendengar penjelasannya itu, aku sadar untuk pertama kalinya. Kau tidak salah, kau tidak salah memilihnya dalam hidupmu. Di dunia ini dan juga dunia setelah kematianmu, dibandingkan siapapun, dialah yang paling mencintaimu.

Kami telah melangkah ke depan dan kenangan akan dirimu semakin menipis dari hari ke hari. Sedangkan dia, walau selalu kelihatan melangkah ke depan, sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak pernah melangkah ke depan. Dia telah berhenti melangkah ke depan semenjak kau meninggalkannya. Dan kenangan dirimu dalam hatinya tidak akan penah menipis, kenangan dirimu dalam hatinya akan selalu bersinar bagaikan cahaya matahari di pagi musim panas.

Saat kau menderita, aku meninggalkanmu karena takut melihatmu menderita. Tapi, dia tetap tinggal di sampingmu dan menderita bersamamu. Saat kau tiada, dia tetap memikirkanmu, tetap mencintaimu, tidak seperti aku yang melupakanmu dan mencintai orang lain. Hdup dengan kenanganmu di dalam hatinya di dunia yang tanpamu.

Cintanya padamu sungguh luar biasa. Aku sungguh malu pada diriku yang pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu melebihinya. Betapa kecilnya cintaku padamu jika dibandingkan dengan cintanya padamu.

Bisakah aku mencintai istriku seperti dia mencintaimu? Itulah pertanyaanku sekarang? Bisakah aku hidup sepertinya jika aku kehilangan istriku? Aku tidak pernah tahu, mungkin aku juga akan hidup sepertinya, tapi aku mungkin juga tidak akan hidup sepertinya.

Dia tersenyum menyeringai melihatku, dia seakan bisa membaca pikiranku dan dia berkata padaku "Kau tidak perlu bingung, Ruka. Kau akan menemukan jawabanmu itu suatu saat nanti."

Malam itu, dia telah mengajari sesuatu yang akan aku ingat seumur hidupku,

" _Jika kau mencintai seseorang, jangan pernah memilih mati jika dia meninggalkanmu, sebab itu artinya kau lebih mencintai dirimu sendiri karena tidak bersedia untuk menderita di dunia tanpa dirinya. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka hiduplah walau dia telah meninggalkanmu, hiduplah di dunia yang kejam dan penuh penderitaan ini bersama kenangannya. Hiduplah untuk membuktikan cintamu padanya."_

.

.

.

Waktu melesat bagaikan panah yang dilepaskan dari busurnya dengan kuat. Enam puluh tahun telah berlalu, aku sudah tua, rambutku sudah memutih, kulitku sudah keriput. Aku sudah memiliki anak dan cucu. Hidupku sangat bahagia. Dan aku tahu, dia juga begitu.

Tahu'kah kau? Dia benar-benar tidak menikah seumur hidupnya, dia tetap hidup lajang sampai dia terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya sekarang. Dia sudah tua, wajah tampannya sudah dimakan usia. Namun, matanya tetap seperti matanya saat muda dulu, mata dari Natsume Hyuga yang hebat.

Kini, aku, Istriku, Aoi, Yoichi serta anak dan cucu kami berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan khawatir. Waktunya akan segera tiba, kami tahu itu dan kurasa, dia juga tahu akan itu.

Dia menatap kami sejenak dan menutup matanya. Lalu, aku mendengarnya berhitung lagi, dia melanjutkan hitungannya yang terhenti saat kau meninggalkanya sendiri di dunia ini enam puluh tahun yang lalu. Dengan suaranya yang lemah, pelan, namun pasti, dia terus berhitung.

"Enam…"

"Tujuh…"

"Delapan…"

Mendengar hitungannya itu, akupun sadar untuk pertama kalinya, apa maksud dari jawabannya _"Permainan petak umpet belum selesai". _ Kau sedang bersembunyi di surga bukan? Kau sedang bersembunyi dan menunggunya untuk menemukanmu bukan? Permainan petak umpet yang kalian berdua lakukan selama enam puluh tahun di dalam dunia yang berbeda ini adalah bukti dari cinta kalian berdua'kan? Aku tidak memerlukan siapapun menjawabannya, sebab aku tahu, jawabannya adalah "Benar."

"Sembilan…"

"Sepuluh…"

Hitungan kesepuluh adalah hitungan terakhir. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Dia telah meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya. Anak dan cucu kami menangis. Tapi, aku tidak menangis untuknya, aku tersenyum untuknya, aku ikut berbahagia untuknya, sebab aku tahu, dia kini telah pergi mencarimu. Dan aku yakin sekali, dia pasti akan menemukanmu. Permainan petak umpet yang selalu diucapkannya akan segera berakhir. Dia akan menemukanmu, permainan petak umpet terakhir kalian yang berlangsung selama enam puluh tahun kini telah berakhir.

Mikan..

Bisa'kah aku meminta tolong padamu? Bisa'kah kau sampaikan ucapan maafku padanya akan kesalapahamanku dulu? Dan bisa'kah kau mengucapkan terima kasihku padanya karena telah mengajariku bagaimana seharusnya aku mencintai wanita yang telah membahagiakanku selama ini? Beritahu dia "Meski sangat terlambat, aku yakin dan sangat percaya diri mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Aku telah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendiri malam pernikahanku itu. Aku juga pasti bisa hidup sepertimu jika aku kehilangan Hotaru seperti kamu kehilangan Mikan. Karena aku sangat mencintainya. Aku pasti akan memberitahu Hotaru sebelum aku atau dia meninggalkan dunia ini. Terima kasih, Natsume, sahabatku yang sangat aku sayangi. Sungguh terima kasih, sampai ketemu lagi…"

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note's :<strong> Well bagaimana menurut pembaca chapter ke-2 ini? Chapter ke-2 mengambil sudut pandang Ruka. Aku cukup menyukai fic ini loh, aku sebenarnya berencana membuatnya menjadi fic yang panjang seperti UM, tapi ku batalkan karena aku tidak mau mengesampingkan TODAL -_-". By the way, fic ini belum complete loh! Masih ada satu chapter lagi untuk complete^^

**Hinata Hyuga : **iya, aku memasang anymous review sekarang ^^ Thx bgt ya sudah membaca semua ficku, mengenai TODAL, tenang saja, aku akan mengupdatenya secepat yang aku bisa kok^^ Semoga chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^

**Kana :** Thx tuk pujiannya^^ Chapter k-2nya cepatkan? Ha..ha..ha… Maklum, soalnya pendek sih ^^

**Kuroichibhineko :** Thx tu reviewnya! bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini? Ha..ha..ha… Aku cukup sennag ternyata banyak juga yang mengatakan fic ini bagus, sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menulis fic yang memiliki genre seperti ini ^^

**Daiyaki Aoi : **Angst ya? Well, terima kasih telah memberitahuku, soalnya aku kurang bisa membedakan hurt/ comfort dengan angst dan tragedy ( Menurutku semuanya sama saja . ) karena itu thx bgt sudah membertahuku ^^. Jawabanmu mengenai apakah Natsume menikah lagi atau tidak terjawab sudah di chapter ini, semoga chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Permainan Petak Umpet Terakhir**

_By : Razux_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belng to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru POV<strong>

Aku membenci permainan petak umpet yang sering kita mainkan saat kita masih kecil. Menurutku, itu adalah sebuah permainan bodoh dan konyol.

Sejak kecil, aku sering melihat kau dan dia yang merupakan sahabatmu berpacu untuk menemukan idiot itu walau kau tidak pernah dapat menemukan idiot itu lebih dulu dari pada dia. Aku tahu, kau mengira tidak ada yang tahu kau berpacu dengan dia untuk menemukan idiot itu, bukan? Kau salah saat itu, sebab aku tahu, dan kurasa, dia juga tahu. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh sepertimu dan idiot itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat pintar dan tahu segalanya seperti aku.

Aku sering melihatmu menatap dengan iri pada dia yang menemukan idiot itu lebih dulu. Menatap dia memeluk idiot itu dari belakang sambil tersenyum dan mendapatkan snyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan si idiot itu.

Kau terlalu bodoh, kau sama sekali tidak menyadari apa arti dari perasaan irimu itu bukan? Tapi aku tahu, kau menyukai idiot itu, begitu juga dengan dia, dia tahu akan perasaanmu. Karena itulah dia selalu menjadi orang yang mencari dalam permainan petak umpet itu. Dia tidak mau menjadi yang bersembunyi karena dia tidak mau idiot itu ditemukan orang lain, dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang menemukan idiot itu, memeluknya dan mendapatkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Si idiot bersembunyi, dia mencari, kau ikut mencari dan aku melihat. Dia menemukan si idiot itu lebih dulu, dan mereka tertawa, kau berada di belakang mereka dan menatap dengan penuh keirian. Lalu, aku akan berdiri di belakangmu menatapmu. Selalu dan selalu, aku benci itu.

Aku membenci permainan itu karena permainan itu membuatku dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sesungguhnya kau sukai. Tahu'kah kau betapa aku senangnya aku saat kita mulai tumbuh besar? Permainan petak umpet telah berakhir. Aku tidak perlu melihat lagi.

Tapi, aku salah, permainan petak umpet tidak pernah berakhir. Pada saat kita semua berusia dua belas tahun, saat kita kemping di hutan, si idiot itu tersesat gara-gara keidiotannya sendiri.

Dia yang tidak berekspresi dan selalu tenang itu panik. Dia berlari mencarinya tanpa mempedulikan siapapun yang menahannya. Aku juga bisa melihat kau ikut berlari untuk mencari si idiot itu. Kau berpacu lagi dengannya untuk menemukan si idiot itu.

Seperti hukum alam. Kau tidak pernah bisa menang darinya, lagi-lagi dialah yang menemukan idiot itu lebih dulu. Kau kalah lagi. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di belakangmu menatapmu yang melihat mereka, melihat dia mendapatkan pelukan dan senyuman terbaik idiot itu.

Melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat itu, aku tahu, kau akhirnya menyadari perasaanmu. Namun, kau juga menyadari akan satu hal waktu itu, kau tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan cinta dari idiot itu, sebab idiot itu mencintai dia dan dia mencintai idiot itu. Mereka saling mencintai.

Lucu, bukan? Aku merasa kau seperti orang bodoh, namun dari pada itu, aku merasa aku jauh lebih bodoh lagi darimu, sebab aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu.

Permainan petak umpet masih berlanjut, kita masih terus memainkan permainan ini.

.

.

.

Idiot itu memang merupakan seorang idiot, namun, aku tidak bisa mempungkiri jika seseorang mengatakan dia adalah seorang malaikat. Walau dia sangat bodoh, polos, bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa, dia luar biasa cantk, hangat, baik dan bersinar. Senyumnya begitu memesonakan siapapun yang melihatnya. Sahabatku yang bodoh dan tidak dapat dibenci siapapun.

Kau juga begitu. Kau tampan, baik, ramah, populer dan menyenangkan.

Lalu, ada dia. Walau aku tidak mau, aku harus mengakuinya, dia adalah seseorang yang sungguh tampan, jenius, jago olah raga, kuat, berkharisma dan dapat diandalkan. Dia adalah perwujudan kesempurnaan di dunia ini. Jika dibandingkan dengannya, kau benar-benar kalah telak. Karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku lebih sering menataptmu dibandingkan dia? Kenapa aku lebih memilihmu dibandingkan dia? Kenapa hatiku selalu penuh denganmu yang kalah sempurnanya dibandingkan dia?

Kau tidak akan memilihku. Kau yang mencintai idiot yang bagaikan malaikat itu tidak mungkin akan memilihku yang bertolak belakang dengannya walaupun idiot itu tidak memilihmu. Dan juga aku bukan orang yang akan mendatangimu dan mengemis cintamu. Harga diriku tidak akan mengijinkanku melakukan itu.

Ternyata aku ini tidaklah sejenius yang aku sangka, ternyata aku hanyalah seorang wanita bodoh di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Meskipun kedengar lucu, aku sangat mengerti dia yang merupakan sahabatmu. Mungkin karena kami mirip. Cara berpikir kami sangat mirip. Melihatnya, kadang aku bagaikan merasa melihat diriku sendiri. orang yang selalu kalem, pendiam, dingin, tanpa ekspresi dan tidak bisa mengungkapkan peraaannya.

Aku tahu, mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati idiot itu selama ini? Itu disebabkan karena dia selalu berada di samping idiot itu, menatap dengan tajam dan siap memukul siapapun yang berani mendekatinya.

Dia orang yang sangat egois, berengsek dan sombong. Tapi, aku tahu. betapa dia mencintai idiot itu dan betapa idiot itu mencintainya.

Lalu, fansnya meminta idiot itu menjauhinya, mereka mengatakan idiot itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya. Dan sesuai dengan pikirannya yang bodoh dan idiot, idiot itu sependapat dengan mereka dan mulai menjauhi dia.

Permainan petak umpetpun dimulai lagi.

Bagi si idiot itu dan dia, permainan itu dimainkan mereka berdua. Bagimu, permainan itu dimainkan tiga orang, kau, si idiot dan dia. Sedangkan bagiku, permainan itu dimainkan empat orang, aku, kau, si idiot itu dan dia.

Seperti dulu lagi. Si idiot bersembunyi, kau dan dia berpacu untuk mencarinya. Dia menemukan idiot itu lebih dulu dan memeluknya dari belakang, kau menatap mereka dari belakang dengan penuh keirian dan aku menatapmu dari belakang tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Aku tahu, kau sebenarnya tahu alasan idiot itu bersembunyi darinya'kan? Tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahunya yang merupakan sahabatmu karena kau tidak ingin mereka bersama, kau masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan idiot itu.

Aku tidak pernah memberitahu dia apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dan membiarkan mereka melanjutkan permainan petak umpet. Wajah dia saat melihat idot itu bersembunyi darinya memang selalu tenang dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, sesungguhnya, dia sangat frustasi.

Lucu juga, jika ku pikirkan lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah yakin, idiot itu juga menyukainya. Dia yang begitu hebat dan tidak pernah takut itu, ternyata takut kalau idiot itu menolaknya. Tapi, itu hanya tinggal waktu saja, sebab cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bersama.

Kurasa dari pada aku, kau yang paling paham. Di antara mereka ada sebuah ikatan yang tidak terputuskan, ada sebuah dunia yang tidak bisa dimasuki siapapun,. Tidak ada celah dalam hubungan mereka, mereka berdua memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak dulu.

Hari itupun tiba. Hari saat kita berusia enam belas tahun, hari di mana akhirnya dia mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah tidak bisa dibendungnya di bawah pohon sakura samping gedung sekolah. Hari di mana idiot itu merimanya dan mereka mulai berpacaran.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa berdiri diam dibelakangmu melihatmu yang patah hati. Walau terdengar egois, aku lumayan bersyukur saat itu, permainan petak umpet akhirnya berakhir. Idiot tidak akan bersembunyi lagi, dia tidak perlu menemukannya lagi, kau tidak perlu berpacu dan menatap dia penuh keirian karena kalah lagi dan aku…

Aku tidak perlu melihatmu yang seperti itu lagi.

Kau pasti bisa bangkit lagi, waktu pasti akan dapat menyembuhkan luka di hatimu. Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas bukan? Betapa bahagianya mereka, betapa cocok dan sempurnanya mereka saat bersama. Jangan bermain lagi, aku tidak mau bermain lagi.

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu, aku bisa melihat kau sudah mulai dapat melupakan perasaanmu pada idiot itu sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tahu, kau sudah bisa merestui hubungan idiot itu dan dia yang merupakan sahabat karibmu dengan tulus walau masih ada cinta untuk idiot itu dalam hatimu.

Mimpi burukpun dimulai.

Idiot itu sakit. Kanker otak. Dia menderita kanker otak dan hanya mempunyai sisa waktu dua bulan untuk hidup.

Idiot itu menangis, idiot itu ketakutan. Begitu juga dengan aku dan semuanya. Kita semua sungguh ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dunia tanpa sahabatku itu.

Hari ke hari, idiot itu semakin pucat dan kurus. Rambutnya mulai rontok. Senyumnya menghilang, dia menangis tiap hari.

Kau mulai jarang menjenguk idiot itu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu untuk itu. Sebab aku bisa melihat betapa sedih dan takutnya kau melihat idiot itu yang mulai sekarat.

Namun, dia. Dia masih tetap di samping idiot itu. Dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, dia terus menyemangati idiot itu, memberitahu idiot itu bahwa dia akan segera sembuh, dia akan hidup.

Aku tidak bisa seperti dia. Dia benar-benar sungguh luar biasa karena masih bisa seoptimis itu di saat seperti ini. Dia sungguh kuat. Itulah yang kupikirkan sampai tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya menangis.

Saat tidak ada orang, saat idiot itu tertidur, dia membenamkan wajahnya pada tempat tidur idiot itu dan menangis dengan pelan.

Dia tidak sekuat yang disangka orang. Wajah tanpa ekspresi dan sifat optimisnya itu hanyalah topeng. Dia hanya tidak ingin idiot itu menangis lagi, dia ingin idiot itu percaya dia akan hidup. Walau aku tahu, jauh dalam hatinya, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu, harapan itu sangat tipis.

Mungkin di dunia ini, antara, aku, kau, dia dan semua yang ada, dialah yang paling takut kehilangan idiot itu.

Tahu'kau betapa sakitnya hatiku saat aku melihat itu? Dia menangis. Dia yang begitu hebat menangis. Dia telah hancur. Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan berurai air mata. Sakit. Hatiku sesak.

Petak umpet dimulai lagi. Tapi, kali ini benar-benar hanya dimainkan mereka berdua saja. Antara idiot dan dia saja.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat idiot itu bersembunyi darinya. Aku tahu alasan idiot itu bersembunyi. Idiot itu tidak mau dia melihatnya yang semakin jelek dan sekarat itu. Wanita mana yang ingin terlihat jelek di depan laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Namun, dia sama sekali tidak peduli itu. Baginya, idiot itu tetap cantik. Di dalam matanya, idiot itu tetaplah yang tercantik di dunia ini.

Idiot itu mengatakan padanya "Jika saja aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku tidak akan mau bermain petak umpet bersamamu saat kita masih kecil. Karena dengan begitu, kau tidak akan pernah mencintaku dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Tapi dia menutup mulut si idiot. Dia memeluk, mencium dan memohon padanya "Jangan pernah kau ucapkan kata itu lagi."

Dia tidak meneteskan air mata, tapi aku tahu, dalam hatinya, dia menangis. Menangis dan merasa bersalah. Dia yang hebat sama sekali tidak berguna, dia tidak bisa menghentikan penderitaan dari gadis yang dicintainya.

Kau mungkin akan marah padaku. Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu, kau tidak pernah pantas untuk idiot itu. Di dunia ini, dialah satu-satunya yang pantas untuk idiot itu.

Dimana kamu saat idiot itu menderita? Dimana kamu saat idiot itu menangis? Kau tidak pernah ada di samping idiot itu karena takut, tapi dia, dia tetap di samping idiot itu meski takut, meski hancur.

Lalu hari itupun tiba. Saat aku datang menjenguk idiot itu seperti biasanya, aku melihatmu. Akhirnya kau datang menjenguk idiot itu setelah absent sekian lama. Namun kita tidak menemukan idiot itu maupun dia.

Kita diberitahukan bahwa idiot itu dan dia piknik ke bukit. Kita berdua sangat gembira, kita berpikir idiot itu mulai sembuh. Tanpa membuang waktu kita langsung berlari menyusul mereka.

Namun, saat kita tiba di bukit itu. Apa yang kita lihat bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kita lihat.

Kita melihatnya duduk sambil memeluk si idiot yang sudah begitu lemah di bawah pohon sakura. Kita melihat idiot itu menghapus air matanya yang mengalir menuruni matanya. Dan dia..

Dia menyentuh tangan idiot yang ada di wajahnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

Tahu'kah kau? Air matanya itu adalah air mata terakhir yang aku lihat dalam hidupnya ini. Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan topengnya lagi, sebab dia sudah tahu, waktunya telah tiba. Inilah perpisahaan.

Kita melihatnya menutup mata dan mulai berhitung dengan pelan "Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tiga…"

Kita melihat idiot itu tersenyum "Temukan aku lagi saat waktumu tiba… aku mencintaimu, Natsume…"

"Empat…"

"Lima…"

Tangan idiot yang ada di wajahnya jatuh ke bawah. Si idiot telah pergi dari dunia ini. Dia menghentikan hitungannya dan memeluk badan idiot itu dengan erat.

Dalam mataku saat itu, pemandangan itu sangat indah, damai sekaligus menyakitkan. Idiot itu sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang telah mati, si idiot tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya bagaikan sedang tertidur, begitu juga dengan dia, dia tersenyum meski air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipinya, senyumnya yang lembut dan damai.

Mereka bermain petak umpet lagi. Aku tahu maksud permainan itu. Maksud ucapan "Temukan aku lagi saat waktumu tiba…" yang diucapkan idiot itu di saat terakhirnya. Arti ucapan itu adalah "Teruslah hidup hingga kau tua. Temukanlah aku di surga nanti. Aku akan bersembunyi terus, aku akan menunggumu..."

.

.

.

Kau dan semua orang menangis pada hari pemakaman si idiot itu, begitu juga dengan aku. Semua orang menangis kecuali dia. Dia hanya berdiri menatap idiot itu dengan matanya yang sendu dan tersenyum kecil.

Dan keesokan harinya, dia telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang hebat. Tidak ada kesedihan, seakan kepergian idiot itu sama sekali tidak ada efeknya baginya.

Aku tahu, kau marah saat itu. Kau benci padanya karena dia bisa melangkah ke depan dengan begitu cepat. Namun begitu, kau tetap berada di sampingnya dengan setitik kebencian padanya yang seperti itu.

Tahu'kah kau? Betapa salahnya dirimu saat itu. Itu hanyalah topeng. Kau tidak melihat betapa hancurnya dia selama dua bulan itu. Kau tidak melihat air mata, kesedihan, penderitaan, ketakutan dan ketidak berdayaanya waktu itu.

Dia benar-benar kuat. Aku mengatakan kami sangat mirip dan oleh sebab itu aku sangat memahaminya. Namun, aku memang tidak bisa seperti dia. Aku tidak sekuat dia.

Aku tidak bisa merelakan kepergian idiot itu saat itu. Aku menangis dan kau...

Kaupun menghiburku. Aku senang sekali waktu itu, kau menghiburku walau kau juga sedang bersedih. Kitapun saling menghibur. Sedikit demi sedikit kita bisa mengatasi kepedihan dan kesedihan dalam hati kita.

Kita menjadi sangat dekat, dan sampai akhirnya kau menembakku. Kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu.

Aku senang sekali. Tidak pernah ku sangka kau ingin bersamaku. Aku menerimamu. Jawaban yang kuberikan padamu adalah "Aku tahu, kau selalu menyukai idiot itu semenjak kecil. Aku selalu melihatmu berpacu dengan Hyuga mencarinya walau kau tidak pernah menang darinya. Kau tidak perlu mencariku seperti kau mencari idiot itu. Sebab, akulah yang akan mencari dan menemukanmu."

Kau tahu? Kata yang aku ucapkan padamu bukan kebohongan. Kau tidak perlu mencariku seperti kau mencari idiot itu, sebab aku tidak akan pernah bersembunyi darimu.

Aku tahu kau memilihku sekarang karena si idiot itu sudah tidak ada. Kau memilihku hanya untuk menutupi lubang yang ditinggalkan si idiot itu. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak meminta banyak darimu. Kau ada di sampingku saja itu sudah cukup.

Aku benar-benar bodoh ya? Sama dengan dia. Kami yang dikatakan orang sebagai orang jenius dan tahu segalanya ternyata merupakan orang yang paling bodoh dalam percintaan.

Cinta sangat berbeda dengan semua rumus yang ada di dunia ini. Cinta membuat semua orang tidak bisa berpikir secara logis. Tidak ada yg logika dalam cinta. Kami tidak berkutik dihadapan cinta.

.

.

.

Aku bahagia. Waktu berlalu, dari lulus sekolah, kuliah, lulus, berkerja dan akhirnya aku menikah denganmu.

Pasa hari besar kita itu, tahu'kah kau betapa bahagianya aku saat berjalan menuju altar di mana kau telah menunggu sambil tersenyum? Aku bahagia sekali, benar-benar bahagia.

Dia menjadi pendamping laki-lakimu. Aku melihat dia tersenyum sepertimu. Dia turut berbahagia untuk kita. Tapi, aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Dia pasti sedang berpikir rupa si idiot itu dalam pakaian itu.

Malam saat pesta pernikahan kita. Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan dia. Aku hanya bisa diam melihatmu kebingungan mendengar penjelasannya. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu? Kau akhirnya tahu kenyataan sesungguhnya dari sahabatmu itu. Kau pasti merasa bersalah dan malu'kan waktu itu? Sebab ternyata kau yang merupakan sahabatnya sama sekali tidak pernah mengertinya? Tapi, yang paling penting, aku tahu, kau pasti sedang berpikir apakah kau bisa mencintaiku seperti dia mencintai idiot itu bukan? Kau tidak perlu bingung, kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu demiku. Dalam kebersamaan kita, aku tidak mengharapkan bisa mendapatkan seluruh cintamu, karena itulah aku tidak pernah mengatakan padamu aku mencintaimu.

Tah'kah kau? Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian mengucapkan tiga kata sederhana itu karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah memiliki hatimu seutuhnya.

Tidak apa-apa, walau hanya setengah, itu sudah cukup. Benar-benar sudah cukup sebab aku sudah sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Aku melahirkan anakmu, aku melihatmu tersenyum memeluk anak kita dan mencium keningku. "Terima kasih." Itulah ucapanmu.

Aku tersenyum. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi ibu dari anakmu.

"Terima kasih" Itulah kata yang aku ucapkan padamu dalam hatimu.

.

.

.

AKu melihat kau sukses. Kau dan dia. Kau membantunya dan kau menjadi orang nomor dua terpenting setelah dia di perusahaannya. Perusahaan terbesar di negara ini.

"Dia memiliki segalanya sekarang" Itulah katamu padaku. Katamu itu tidak salah. Dia memang memiliki segalanya. Tapi, apakah kau tahu, ternyata lagi-lagi kau salah.

Aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapannya di dalam gereja.

Dia yang tidak pernah berdoa berjalan memasuki gereja yang tidak ada orangnya. Tahu'kah kau apa yang dikatakannya? Apa yang di ucapkannya di hadapan tuhan akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan sampai akhir hayatku. Sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu pada idiot itu saat kami bertemu nanti.

Dia berjalan mendekati altar mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata "Halo tuhan sialan... Apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana? Dia pasti baik-baik saja'kan?Kau sudah merebutnya dari sisiku, tuhan sialan. Aku tidak akan memaafkamu jika ternyata dia menangis dan menderita lagi di sana. Aku bisa mengijinkanmu mengambilnya dariku walau aku sesungguhnya tidak mau karena aku tahu, itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menghentikan kesakitannya."

"Tuhan sialan... Tahu'kah kau? Hari ini aku mentanda tangani sebuah proyek internasional yang diperebutkan banyak perusahaan internasional. Perusahaanku mmendapatkannya dengan mudah. Perusahaanku adalah perusahaan terbesar dan termasyur di dunia ini sekarang."

"Tuhan sialan.. Aku membangun itu semua tidak melalui jalan yg salah. Kau lihat sendirikan? Dengan kekuatanku sendiri, aku berhasil membangun ini semua. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku di dunia ini. Aku sudah memiliki segalanya, uang, kekuasaan, kekuatan dan kemasyuran."

"Tuhan sialan... Aku tahu kau bisa mendengar apa yang aku ucapankan sekarang. Tuhan sialan.. Bisakah? Bolehkah? Mau'kah kau menukar apa yang ku miliki sekarang dengan dia? Kau boleh mengambil semua yang ku miliki, uang, kekuasaan, kekuatan maupun kemasyuran. Tapi, kembalikanlah dia padaku.. Kembalikan Mikan padaku..."

Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku mendengar ucapannya saat itu. Dia memiliki segalanya, tapi apa yang sesungguhnya paling diinginkannya tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan.

Idiot, kau mungkin bukanlah manusia yang beruntung di dunia ini, sebab idiot itu sudah harus meninggalkan dunia ini di usia semuda itu. Tapi, tahu'kah kau? Kau adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini. Semua wanita di dunia ini pasti akan iri setengah mati padamu jika mengetahui ceritamu. Kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling didambakan wanita di dunia ini. Cinta tulus dari seorang lelaki yang juga kau cintai. Cinta tulus yang tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun.

Termasuk aku, idiot. Aku iri padamu. aku benar-benar iri padamu, karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan cinta seperti itu.

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Aku hidup dengan bahagia bersamamu. Anak kita telah besar, menikah dan kitapun sudah punya cucu.

Aku dan kau serta diapun sudah tua. Kulit kita sudah keriput, rambut sudah memutih.

Aku dan kau berdiri di samping tempat tidur dia dan melihatnya terbaring tenang dan damai. Dia bukan lagi dia yang muda dulu, dia kini sudah berusia tujuh puluh delapan tahun. Namun, mata merahnya tetaplah matanya saat muda dulu. Mata yang sangat tangguh dan penuh kepecayaan diri menyimpan semua duka.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Waktunya telah tiba. Aku melihat dia menutup matanya dengan pelan dan mulai berhitung.

"Enam…"

"Tujuh..."

"Delapan..."

"Sembilan..."

"Sepuluh..."

Dia menutup matanya untuk selamanya sekarang. Keponakan-keponakkannya serta anak mereka menangis. Tapi, aku, kau, Yoichi dan Aoi tidak. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas seulas senyum bahagia dan damai di wajahnya.

Aku turut berbahagia untuknya, sebab aku tahu inilah yang sesungguhnya paling diinginkannya. Dia pasti sedang berlari di suraga mencari idiot itu sekarang. Untuk menyelesaikan permainan petak umpet terakhir mereka. Akhirnya setelah enam puluh tahun, permainan mereka selesai.

Aku luar biasa iri pada idiot itu. Dia benar-benar hanya mencintai idiot itu seorang saja di dunia ini sampai akhir hayatnya.

Ku doakan kalian bahagia di sana. Tunggulah aku, tunggulah kami, kami pasti akan bergabung dengan kalian tidak lama lagi. Dan jika saat itu, tiba. Aku mohon pada kalian berdua, jangan mengajakku main petak umpet lagi.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, akhirnmya waktumu tiba. Aku melihatmu berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan lemah. Aku tidak menangis walau anak cucu kita menangis.

Kau tersenyum lembut dan mengenggam tanganku. Dengan suaramu yang pelan dan lembut kau berkata padaku "Hotaru… Aku mencintaimu… Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu… Tahun demi tahun yang aku lalui bersamamu akan menjadi harta tidak tergantikan bagiku.. sama seperti Natsume kepada Mikan.. walau memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, aku ingin kau tahu, aku juga pasti dapat hidup seperti Natsume jika aku kehilanganmu…"

Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku mendengar ucapanmu. Tahu'kah kau? Ucapanmu itu adalah ucapan yang selalu ku nantikan seumur hidupku ini. Ucapan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan akan terdengar dari bibirmu.

Kau menghapus air mataku dengan tanganmu yang sudah gemetar "Maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu lebih dulu… Tapi, tidak perlu khawatir sebab aku pasti akan menemukanmu…"

Aku menyentuh tanganmu yang menghapus air matamu "Tunggulah aku di sana, bersembunyilah. Bukan'kah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dulu, "Kau tidak perlu mencariku seperti kau mencari idiot itu. Sebab, akulah yang akan mencari dan menemukanmu.". Bersembunyilah dulu, aku akan menemukanmu, dalam permainan kita, kau adalah orang yang bersembunyi dan aku adalah orang yang mencari."

Aku melihat matamu terbelalak karena terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian kau tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ruka…" itulah ucapanku padamu. Pengakuan pertama kaliku padamu setelah sekian lama kita bersama.

Aku menutup mataku dan berhitung "Satu…"

"Dua.."

"Tiga…"

"Empat…"

"Lima..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hotaru…" Itulah ucapan terakhirmu sebelum kau menutup matamu sambil tersenyum untuk selamanya.

Aku tersenyum sekarang, aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku mirip dengan dia sahabatmu, dia bisa hidup selama enam puluh tahun tanpa idiot itu, karena itu aku yakin, aku juga dapat hidup sendiri dalam jangka waktu yang aku tahu tidak akan selama itu.

Bersembunyilah, tunggulah aku, aku pasti akan mencarimu, aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Untuk menyelesaikan permainan petak umpet terakhir kita.

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong> Sebenarnya aku masih bisa membuat dua chapter lagi untuk fic ini. Tapi, aku membatalkannya. Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir. Aku mungkin akan merevisi fic ini ke depannya, sebab tidak tahu mengapa, aku masih kurang puas dengan fic ini (tidak dalam waktu dekat ini sih, sebab setelah aku baca-baca, chapter 1,2 dan ketiganya sepertinya kurang nyambung -_-" ) makanya status fic ini, masih belum complet. By the way, maaf kalau Hotaru jadi meankolis dan OOC ( setelah kupikir-pikir, sepertinya fic-ku memang agak melankolis ya? Contohnya UM. Padahal aku bukan orang yang melankolis loh? Tapi, saat mengetik fic yang seperti ini, tidak tahu mengapa pasti jadi seperti ini. Aneh bin ajaib -_-"

**Kuroichibhineko :** Chapter pertama itu ku buat seperti itu karena aku ingin mengambarkan NxM memiliki perasaan dan pikiran yang sama. Aku lumayan suka dengan format yang seperti itu. Namun, apa yang kamu katakana ada benarnya juga, karena itu aku akanmerombak fic ini ke depannya nanti ^^ dan thx ya, syukur kalau ternyata kau menyukai fic ini ^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** Syukur kalau ternyata tidak mengecewakanmu. Chapter ini juga ku harap tidak akan mengecewakanmu^^

**Mochizuki :** iya Ruka, dan sekarang Hotaru ^^. Ternyata pikiran kita sama dong. Aku selalu merasa dalam hubungan NxMxR, ruka juga pasti berpikir seperti ini ( biar bagaimanapun dia kan manusia ), walau dia merestui hubungan NxM, dia pasti juga akan selalu merasa kenapa Mikan memilih Natsume? Kenapa bukan dia? Dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, dia pasti merasa rendah diri dan benci pada Natsume? Namun saat bersamaan dia juga pasti tahu, betapa kuatnya hubungan antara NxM? Pengorbanan Natsume untuk Mikan mungkin bukan sesuatu yang dapat dia lakukan? Karena itu dia menyerah dan mundur. Aku suka dengan Ruka, karena menurutku dia adalah tokoh yang tidak pernah egois ^^ dan menurutku di gakuen alice pasangan absolute adalah NxM dan RxH ^^ Menurutmu bagaimana dengan chapter 3 ini?

**Jimi-Li :** thx karena sudah menyukai dan membaca semua fic-ku yang aneh dan ajaib itu ^^ kuharap chapter 3 fic ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu ^^ utk TODAL Maaf ya updatenya lambat sekali ( padahal biasanya aku update tiap minggu ) bukan aku tidak mau, tapi, aku sedang kehilangan semangat untuk mengetiknya hingga idenya jadi tersendat-sendat ( soal lagi memasuki bagian yang mungkin paling tidak ingin aku ketik ). Mungkin agak lambat, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk update minggu ini -_-" sekali lagi, THx ^^

**Orin Nara Seasui : **thx tu reviewnya ^^ semoga chapter k3 ini tidak mengecewakanmu.

Di dunia ini, meskipun kedengar lucu, tapi aku berani mengatakannya, aku sangat mengerti dia. Dia sangat mirip denganku, terlalu mirip mungkin, cara berpikir kami


End file.
